


Fighting

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky's constant fighting is getting to Juri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

Franky and his girlfriend are fighting again. It is over the phone, so at least the rest of the band does not have to hear much of her side of it but it is surprisingly vicious from what they _can_ hear.

Linke, Jan, and Juri are all in Jan's room, listening to the radio and the angry words passing between Franky and Leo. Juri really hates fighting: his parents never fought when he was growing up and it unnerves him to hear so much hate in what is supposed to be a loving relationship. He had met Franky's girlfriend- they all had- and can not imagine that the sweet blonde who clung to Franky's arm is the one screaming "Fuck you, you cock-sucking bastard!" into the phone.

It is all so blurry, loud, and painful. Juri feels lost, as though the world is shattering into incomprehensible shards around him. The soft, slightly sensual voice of a female singer coos from the radio. It only serves to remind Juri how wrong Leo's furious curses are.

"Franky should just break up with her and get rid of her for good," Jan says.

The boredom in his voice makes Juri's heart sink. Is he the only one who is torn up by the incessant fighting?

Linke meets Juri's eyes, smiling a reassurance that one or the other will hang up soon. Juri just drops his head. Even if it does not last long, it frightens him. It makes him want to never be in a relationship again, if only to avoid this type of harrowing enmity.

Linke scoots closer to Juri. He puts a hand on Juri's shoulder, and then envelops him in a tight embrace. Jan wraps himself around Juri, too. Their warm breath on his skin unwinds Juri's tension as his two friends cling to him.

"It'll be okay, Juri," Linke says.

Jan nods into Juri's side.

"If you ever get a girlfriend like that, we'll kick her ass," Jan says, grinning.

Juri laughs and hugs Linke and Jan back, his fear forgotten for the moment, just glad that he has friends who care enough to be there when he really needs them.


End file.
